Gas turbine variable and fixed vanes are traditionally assembled and accessed from the gas path that is in part defined by the fan casing. Getting access inside the fan casing is difficult and makes servicing the variable or stationary guide vanes very difficult, costly, and time consuming. It would be desirable to improve the serviceability of guide vanes.
Providing a system of inserting the guide vane in a manner that is outboard of the fan case or gas path would be helpful. Such a system would save the manufacturing involvedness related to the conventional gas path internal assembly method, specifically for the compressor section. It would be desirable to employ an improved variable guide vane assembly that improves compressor and turbine performances and offers various functional derivatives. It also would be desirable to provide an improved vane guide system that uses basic manufacturing methods and can be well adapted for very thick aerospace casings.